Play Date
by MishaAngel123
Summary: The President is up to something. And this time he's actually letting Ren know! What can possibly happen when Ren and Kyoko go on a date?
1. Chapter 1

Play Date

Hello! \(^-^)/ This is going to be my very first chapter story. Please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Ren thought there was a problem with his hearing. Surely the President did not just say…

"Ren, did you hear what I said? You are going to take Mogami-kun on a date. For the whole day. And maybe even the night. I don't know, maybe just part of the day and part of the night? Mogami-kun does have school the next day…" The President rambled.

Crap, there wasn't a problem with his hearing.

"Wait," Ren interrupted, "wait! Why am I taking Mogami-san on a date? She's a highschooler, not to mention the fact that she is only a child! Plus, she's the Love Me Section's number one member. And even if I wanted to take her on a date, shouldn't I ask her out because I want to not because I'm forced to? What if she says no?"

The President smirked at Ren. "Seriously Ren, did you think you were actually going to go on a date with her? No, that wouldn't even be possible in an alternate universe. It is Mogami-kun you know. She has an upcoming guest appearance in a drama. This is just a practice. Mogami-kun was concerned that she would not be able to properly portray the role as she has never been on a date before. I told her I would find a suitable practice partner who would understand her concern and be willing to help her out."

"But, why me? Surely there is someone else?" Ren asked.

"Well, of course there was! But even if it is only a pretend date I thought you would want to 'spend time' with her. And as Mogami-kun's sempai, I thought you would enjoy helping her. If I was mistaken…" The President glanced slyly at Ren.

This man! He was just as bad as Yashiro. Scratch that; the President was worse. Of course he would love to spend time with Mogami-san. Not that he would ever let that scheming jerk know.

"Ah, that must be why Yashiro cleared tomorrow's schedule! And since it is already this late…I guess there is no way to call and reschedule the appointments. Well, I can't waste all of the effort you and Yashiro have put forward to help Mogami-san. Is there anything specific in the script that I need to go over with her to help her prepare?" Ren said hesitantly, hoping the President would believe it and not tease him.

'Che, what a boring man. At least he accepted.' The President grinned. "I'm glad you asked! Here is the script for Mogami-kun's scene. Now, keep in mind that Mogami-kun will not see the last part of the scene. Her reactions to the other character are live. So it is imperative that you prepare her for the ending properly. You must incorporate that scene's ending into your date tomorrow at all cost. Did I make myself clear?" The President waited for Ren's reaction to the end of the script.

'I have to do THAT! There is no way! I can't… it would be so…she would hate me for sure! Why me?' Ren thought.

The President chuckled at the look on Ren's face. He really was an open book at times. "Ren…Ren…REN! Did you hear me? You must finish your date according to the scene's ending. Now, I have already planned out your date. Here is the schedule and here are the tickets. Any questions? No? Good. Be sure to call Mogami-kun and let her know of the schedule. Have a good night's rest and, enjoy tomorrow!" The President shoved Ren out of his office.

Ren regained his ability to think as he heard the door slam behind him. He really did not want to do this to Mogami-san. She would definitely hate him. Even when she realizes why he did what he did, she would still hate him. He would never, ever have a chance at her again. But, then again, if he just leaves it alone, she might freeze up during the shoot. Doing THAT would be for her own good. Or, at least, for the good of the scene. And if the President ordered him to do it, he must think Mogami-san will still talk to him afterwards. Despite the President's weird nature, he really is a good judge of character. Ren decided before he continued to worry about the next day, he should call Mogami-san to inform her of the schedule.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten on my other stories. Continue to help me write better by clicking the review button at the bottom of your screen!

Bye Bye! \(^-^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! \(^-^)/ Thanks for waiting! Oh, and I don't own anything (but that should be obvious).

* * *

Kyoko was excited and a little nervous. Today she was going to spend a whole day with Tsuruga-san. Kyoko was excited to spend time with her sempai. She was also a little nervous because she had never been on a date before.

"NOOO!" Kyoko screamed and beat her head against the nearest wall. "No, it's not a d-d-da—outing! It's more of a training event. Yeah! That's right, a learning session! Tsuruga-san took time off to teach this humble worm of an actress how to act on a one-on-one personal level. How to behave during a d-d-da—outing! It's not an actual…it cannot be considered as a…he would never…" Kyoko rambled while blushing profusely.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Kyoko looked out the window to see if Tsuruga-san had arrived. She saw his car pull into the street and head towards the Daruma-ya.

"Okami-san, Taisho-san, goodbye! I'll be back later tonight!" Kyoko yelled as she stepped outside.

Kyoko walked over to Tsuruga-san's car and opened the door. "Good morning Tsuruga-san! Are you okay? You don't look like you are."

* * *

Ren woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really wanted to enjoy his day with Kyoko but was dreading the end of their "practice". Why did he have to obey that man?

He took out the schedule and went over it one more time. Actually, the day the President had planned for the two of them was suited to Kyoko's taste. It should make their "practice" go smoothly.

Ren drove to the Daruma-ya fighting the desire to go back home. He pulled into the street and saw Kyoko head towards him. 'Heh. She looks so excited. She's probably happy to spend time with her sempai. She wouldn't be happy about spending time with me if it wasn't for the sempai-kouhai bond.'

Ren sank into depression. 'Really, I should stop thinking about these sorts of things.'

"Good morning Tsuruga-san! Are you okay? You don't look like you are." Kyoko got into the vehicle and leaned over to see Ren's face. "Sempai, you look pale. Is everything alright? Do we need to ignore the plans for today?"

"I'm alright Mogami-san. I was just up a little later than usual last night. Are you ready for today's practice?" Ren started to drive to their first stop in the President's plan.

"Hai! Thank you for taking time off from your work to teach me, this humble, amateur actress how to behave during an……outing." Kyoko hoped Ren did not notice the unnatural pause before she said outing. No such luck.

"Mogami-san, this is practice, for your scene, where you are on a date. With a man. Since this is practice for a date, it can also be considered a date. Perhaps your first 'lesson' should be how to say the word 'date' and how to define that word?" Ren said with a small smirk and a glance in her direction.

"Tsuruga-san, I know how to say the word 'date' and I know what a date is. It is when a man and a woman who love each other go out publically to show their affection for each other and to make the single men and women nauseated at their constant sweet talk and actions." Kyoko huffed. "Tsuruga-san, we are not on a d-d-date."

Ren laughed. "Mogami-san, you do know how to say the word 'date'; I'll give you that. But your definition of it is wrong. Dating is when a man and a woman who enjoy each other's company spend time together. Now, I would say that this 'practice' date could still be called an actual date. I would say that we both enjoy spending time with each other. In fact, since we are acting out a date, we are going to call this a date." Ren glanced over to see her reaction. He barely controlled his laughter when he saw that she turned to stone. "Mogami-san, there is nothing to get so nervous over. Just relax and enjoy the activities that the President has planned for us."

Kyoko sat back into the seat and pouted. "Easy for you to say. You have probably been on a gazillion dates. Not to mention the fact that you know what we're doing today. For all I know it could say 'Torture Kyoko' on that sheet you call the President's plan. In fact, I'm sure it does…" Kyoko continued to mutter darkly unaware that Ren had parked the car.

"Mogami-san, if you want to stay in the vehicle and not learn how to properly behave on a date, let me know. We are already at the first stop on the President's 'Torture Kyoko' plan. Are you coming or not?" Ren snickered as Kyoko panicked.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I did not mean that you would be involved in a torture plan. It's just that I like to know what we are doing ahead of time so I can prepare myself. Sorry!" Kyoko got out of the car and looked around. "Tsuruga-san, where are we?"

Ren pulled on Kyoko's arm and led her to a covert entrance. "Lesson two. Mogami-san, the point of a date can sometimes be to surprise the other person."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, please review!! It lets me know what I can do to be better…anyways, Bye bye! \(^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! \(^-^)/ This is just a little chapter since I'm currently dealing with a mental strain (I think they call it...writer's block). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ren and Kyoko entered the store. 'The President really has planned this date to suite Mogami-san's taste' Ren thought. The store's parlor was decorated in frilly, white lacy…things. Everywhere you turned all you could see were frills, curls, lace, bows, bonbons, hats, clothes, and even lacy furnishings. Everything in the store looked so delicate that it seemed as if the smallest sneeze would destroy the entire store. It was in a word…ultra-cute.

An energetic man and woman met Ren and Kyoko as they came further into the store. Kyoko was too busy staring at the room in awe to notice the couple. She was afraid to venture too far into the room as the carpets were made of the most delicate lace she had ever seen. As Kyoko continued her walk down fantasy-lane, Ren turned his attention to the couple before him.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san! Right on time as rumored. Come on in, sit down. Or perhaps, if this room does not suit you, we can go to another room?" The man pointed towards another room. "Oh, before I forget, I am Hana, Aoi and this is my wife Hana Amaya. You can call me Aoi-san."

"And you may call me Amaya-san. Tsuruga-san, I don't mean to be rude but… is she alright?" said the woman.

"Amaya-san, there is no need to worry. Mogami-san is always like that when she is happy." Ren smiled faintly as he watched Kyoko act out a princess. "Speaking of which, Mogami-san" Ren walked over to where Kyoko was standing and tapped her on the shoulder "Mogami-san, can you hear me? We need to let Aoi-san and Amaya-san do their job or we'll all fall behind schedule. Mogami-san, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm…Oh, Tsuruga-san! I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I was too busy imagining what it would be like to…oh, never mind. You were saying?" Kyoko focused all of her attention onto what Ren was saying.

Ren laughed a little. "Mogami-san, it's quite alright. I was just saying that we need to let Aoi-san and Amaya-san do their job. We are on a schedule you know."

"Oh, OH! My apologies!" Kyoko bowed deeply to the just noticed couple. "I didn't notice you. I'm sorry! And Tsuruga-san is right; I am keeping you from your work. Wait, what are you supposed to be doing, if you don't mind my asking?"

Amaya-san ushered Kyoko into a changing room off to the side of the parlor. "We are going to change your image and Tsuruga-san's image. LME cannot have two of their stars noticeably running amok around Tokyo. It would be dangerous for you. Come along then, we need to get you changed."

Kyoko complied; she allowed Amaya-san to lead her to the next room as she continued to look about the room with starry eyes.

Aoi-san smiled at Kyoko's expression. "Tsuruga-san, if you'll follow me. Let's get you ready for your, ahem…date." Aoi-san mischievously winked at Ren.

Ren looked shocked and dazedly followed after Aoi-san. Were his true feelings visible to everyone?

* * *

Ren stepped out of the changing room. He caught his reflection in the mirror and stared. He looked completely different and was hardly recognizable. 'Aoi-san did a marvelous job.' Ren thought.

Ren was fitted with a brunette wig that was lighter than his hair color. It was cropped just a little shorter than his current hair length and had reddish highlights. It was still parted to the side, but now there was a little gel to add a messy look. He was also given green contacts, making the overall affect stunning. The bright green eyes highlighted the red in his hair and at the same time lent strength to his piercing stare. The slightly worn, dark wash jeans matched his new look and added to the faint mysterious vibe his style was gave him. A white oxford with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, comfy almost dress shoes, and a few light accessories finished off the look.

Ren heard a soft gasp behind him, causing him to look up in the mirror at the person behind him. It was his turn to gasp.

Kyoko was stunning. Amaya-san took Kyoko's natural beauty and amplified it. Her hair was visibly longer even though it had been put up. It was darkened to an auburn color that complemented Ren's hair. Amaya-san had styled it in a loose bun with side bangs hovering over her cheekbones emphasizing their perfect structure. Soft wisps floated about her face, cheeks, and neck. She had been given deep blue contacts that also added to the elegant and soft effect. Her makeup was minimal, almost non-existent. There was just enough to say there was makeup.

Her clothing set off her frame in a modest way. Her shirt was the color of a pearl and made of satin and lace. The bodice of the shirt was satin, as were the short sleeves that stopped halfway on her upper arm. The lace connected the bodice and sleeves. There were a few ruffles at her throat which continued down to the top of the satin bodice. A pearl brooch was pinned at her throat, making her throat and not her chest the focal point. A rose taupe vest with both buttons buttoned created clean lines that followed her waist and just barely rested on her hips. Kyoko's look was finished with a medium washed pair of jeans and light gold and pink ballet flats. At her wrist there was a delicate watch that helped to polish the already chic look.

* * *

Kyoko was excited to see what she looked like. She was disappointed that she had to wait until she was back in the parlor to use a mirror. Kyoko fell in love with the various items Amaya-san had laid out in the dressing room.

She opened the door to the parlor, walked in a few feet, and gasped. 'Is that Tsuruga-san? He looks so different, so handsome. Wait, he always looks handsome. Oh my word, what am I thinking? Oh no, he's coming over here!" Kyoko put a hand up to her cheek to see if it was as hot as she felt.

"Mo-Mogami-san. You look…wonderful. Amaya-san did an excellent job. I hardly recognized you." Ren turned to look at Aoi-san and Amaya-san. "Thank you for the excellent job you did on us. No one will even think for a moment that we are who we are. We'll be back at the pre-arranged time to change out of this."

"Yes, thank you so much for what you have done." Kyoko bowed low to show her appreciation.

"You're welcome. You two have fun today and relax. We'll see you later!" said Aoi-san.

"You're welcome and goodbye!" said Amaya-san.

* * *

So, that's all for now! FYI--Amaya Hana's name means "Night Rain Flower" and Aoi's name means "Blue Flower". Just in case you wanted to know. On that note, help cure my writer's block by reviewing. I have a vague idea of what I wanna do but, it's so vague I can't find it. (=^-^=) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! \(^-^)/ This is another short chapter but, from here on out they do get longer. As usual, I don't own anything. Also, a long overdue THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc. Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Silence.

And then, more silence.

Kyoko did notice that they had left the shop almost ten minutes ago. Those ten minutes were full of an unbearable silence, furtive glances at Ren, and racing thoughts. 'He… is that really Tsuruga-san? He looks so… no! No, no, no! I c-can't think those types of thoughts.' Kyoko stole another glance at Ren in an attempt to sort out her thoughts. She really hated the silence. 'He doesn't seem to be angry,' Kyoko thought, 'I wonder what his problem is.'

"Ano, Tsuruga-san? Is something wrong?" Kyoko tentatively asked.

Ren looked shocked. He had forgotten she was in the car. His mind was frozen in time; more specifically, when she came out from the dressing room. 'What an awful escort I am today. The premonition I had this morning seems to be coming true. Perhaps the rest of today will go smoother…until tonight.' Ren thought with dread.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I was preoccupied. Nothing is wrong really." Ren gave her a small smile attempting to soothe her worries.

"If you say so Tsuruga-san." Kyoko was relieved, Tsuruga-san did look better than he had earlier. Plus, he was able to smile.

Another moment of awkward silence pursued.

"You know Mogami-san, since we are practicing for your date scene tomorrow and since it would probably be wiser to avoid calling each other 'Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san, as people might figure out who we really are, why don't we use fake names? Perhaps we could use the characters' names in the script?" Ren asked.

Kyoko looked out the window and thought for a moment. "Hmmm, that is a good idea." She turned to Ren. "But can we not use the names from the script? I'm not particularly fond of the name Nakasone, Nobuko and you really don't seem like a Hasegawa, Hachiro." Kyoko muttered.

Ren laughed softly. "Mogami-san, if you are okay with using different names for today, so am I. Now all that needs to be done is come up with our new names. Or," Ren shot a quick, sly look at Kyoko, "we could always use just our first names. We are on a date after all. It's not unusual for couples to call each other by their first names."

Kyoko looked at Ren in horror. "No, no, NO! I could never be so rude as to call my esteemed sempai by just his given name. And besides, didn't you just say that it wouldn't be wise to call each other by our true names? We are in danger of crazy fan girls finding out your true identity. If that happens, any hope of practice is gone! No, I'm against it." Kyoko crossed her arms and slid further back into her seat.

'Hnnn. I set myself up for that one.' Ren fished around for another excuse. "Mogami-san. How many people are named Kyoko? And Ren, though less common, is still a common enough name for us to not be recognized. Besides, won't you be acting as your scene's character? Isn't she different from the actress 'Mogami, Kyoko'? I think we'll be fine, and this way, it's easier to remember."

"No, I still won't do it. If there is even a one percent chance that we will be found out, I refuse." Kyoko stated adamantly.

Ren sighed. 'Why won't she just give in?' Now he only had one more excuse left. 'This had better work…'

"Mogami-san, if you don't want to use our names, and you don't want to use the script's names, what names do you want to use? And please don't choose names like 'Hime' or something. We are out in public." Ren changed to a teasing tone. "Ah… maybe you're afraid to use our real names in public. Is it because you're afraid you'll slip up and call me Tsuruga-san and then you'll be to blame for the failure of our date?" Ren looked at her to make sure she heard him.

Kyoko looked back at Ren with a gleam in her eye. "Ren-kun, you're on!"

"Well, in that case Kyoko-chan, I'll be listening carefully today to make sure you don't slip up." Ren pulled into a parking spot. "Oh, and Kyoko-chan, we're here."

Kyoko looked out the window. She couldn't believe it. She turned to Ren with an enchanted look. "Ren-kun, this is where we're going on our d-date!?"

* * *

So, you're all curious about where their next stop is, right? Submit your guesses (or rather, review ^^) by clicking on the review button. Until next time, Bye Bye!! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! \(^-^)/ Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko looked out the window. She couldn't believe it. "Ren-kun, this is where we're going on our d-date!?"

Ren looked at Kyoko in amusement. "What, Kyoko-chan, do you not want to go to Tokyo Disneyland? And I was so sure you wanted to see the Princesses, too. Hn, now I owe Yashiro two thousand yen…" Ren restarted the car. "Well, in that case Kyoko-chan where do you…"

"NO! I mean, um, this is fine with me. Unless you really don't want to be here." Kyoko looked at Ren, her face betraying her fears that Ren really will go somewhere else. "And…we shouldn't waste the President's good will." Kyoko said as if she had found a great reason to stay. "After all, we both have clear schedules. Um, so, I think we should stay."

Ren turned away to hide his laughter. After a moment of pretending to be deep in thought he said, "Kyoko-chan, you're right. It would be rude of us to ignore the President's kindness. Let's go on in."

"YES! Uh, I mean, um, yes. We should go in." Kyoko composed herself and got out of the vehicle. She was practically jumping for joy. She had always wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland; here she could see so many princesses all at once.

Of course, that stupid Sho ruined her dreams of coming to Tokyo Disneyland. When he asked her to come with him to Tokyo, Kyoko was ecstatic. One of the things he promised her was a trip to Tokyo Disneyland on a day off. Well, Kyoko never got it. Stupid Sho, went and betrayed her, deceived her innocent heart, and killed all desire to do anything with him ever again. Kyoko just hoped that no one would crush her heart like HE had ever again.

* * *

Ren wondered what Kyoko was thinking. He had spent the last few minutes in line wondering what was going on in her head exactly. Her face went from blissful wonder, to hatred, to extreme sadness all in the course of five minutes. It pained him to think of what could have caused those looks.

In a way, it was a blessing that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. Every male eye was trained on her; and every female eye was focused on him.

"Do you see that guy!? Kyahh!! He is so hot! Should we ask for his number? Is that girl with him his girlfriend? Are they models? Is this one of those hidden camera shows?" The female crowd buzzed with squeals and questions.

"Woah, check out the babe! Who do you think she's with? What agency is she from? Hey man, do you think this line will work: Am I dead, Angel? 'Cause this is Heaven!" The males in the crowd were talking to their friends and attempting to look their best.

Everyone around them, ages 14 up, focused exclusively on their every move, leaving the children to run rampant. A small girl who was chasing after her brother bumped into Ren's leg and fell over. Absent-mindedly, Ren reached over and picked up the girl, smiled, and brushed her off. "Be more careful next time" he murmured. The girl blushed and ran back to hide behind her mother's skirt. Every now and then she would peek out from behind to look at the gorgeous man who saved her from an 'owwie.'

"Aww, so lucky! I wish it had been my child that fell!" Every mother glared at the girl's mom who wore a victorious look on her face.

Kyoko, oblivious to everything else, suddenly turned to Ren with a curious look on her face. "Ts—Ren-kun, are we staying here for the whole day or just part of today? You seemed unsure of what time we needed to leave when you called last night."

"No!! Why is he already taken!? It happens every time; all of the good guys are snatched up in an instant." The muttering crowd separated from the obvious couple; dragging along reluctant companions or jealous partners.

Ren snapped out of his reverie. They were already inside the entrance of Tokyo Disneyland. Now, it was the time to get things rolling. "Um…how late does my Kyoko-chan wish to stay? I don't mind staying the whole time, just as long as I'm here with you."

Kyoko stared at Ren in shock and turned red. Then she remembered they were on a pretend date since she was nowhere the experienced actress she needed to be. Well, she was not going to be outdone by this man. She was going to form and improve her character for tomorrow's scene.

"R-en-k-un, stop it! You're embarrassing me…but… I do want to stay here with you as long as I can. Can we stay till they close?" Kyoko attempted to smooth the scowl off her face and gave "Ren-kun" that oh-so-sick pleading look she had seen on many of the girls in her high school.

Ren leaned in closer to Kyoko as he grabbed her arm and led her further inside. "Kyoko-chan, you're grimacing. Lesson three: lovers on a date don't grimace at each other. Oh, and earlier, you almost slipped and called me by my last name. You want to stay here without any interruptions don't you?"

Kyoko hung her head. "Ren-kun, I'm sorry. I just can't say all of those sweet things and look all cute like lovers do. I'm sorry, I'm a failure."

"Kyoko-chan, you don't need to think you are a failure because you can't say or do what other people do on a date." Ren cupped her chin and drew her face up to look at him. "You said so yourself; you have never been on a date. It's only natural that you wouldn't know what to do." Ren released her face, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the schedule. "Now, on the President's plan, he said we can go back after six tonight or we can leave when the park closes. Just so you know, tonight there are fireworks at nine thirty and the park will close at ten. Do you need to be back early?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, the school is closed tomorrow for Founder's day and filming does not start until ten in the morning. Actually, I would like to see the fireworks. That is, after all, one of the highlights of Tokyo Disneyland."

Ren smiled at Kyoko. "Okay. I'll call Aoi-san and let him know that we will be back later tonight." Ren turned around, got out his phone, and started to dial. "After that, how about we get some lunch and then see what all there is to do." He turned back to Kyoko only to find that she wasn't listening. Princesses Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow White were walking towards them.

"Uwah, look Ren-kun, look! It's three of the Princesses! I wonder why they are out of their castle. Surely all of their princess activities are not completed." Kyoko's eyes were as big as a three year old's in a candy shop. She unconsciously grabbed hold of Ren's shirt sleeve. "AH! Look, they're coming towards us! What do I do? WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo?"

As the Princesses got closer, Cinderella suddenly blushed then tripped. She recovered and said laughingly "Ah, these stupid shoes! They never seem to work right when I meet handsome men."

Ren ignored Cinderella's comment and looked down at Kyoko's nervous face. He barely held in his laughter when he saw that Kyoko was moving towards full-blown 'Fantasy Mode'. "Kyoko-chan, didn't I tell you? The next stop on the President's list is lunch in the castle with the Princesses. That's why you are all dolled up. These three ladies are here to escort us to the castle."

Kyoko looked at Ren with stars still in her eyes. "Really Ren-kun, really?" She started to bounce up and down slightly as if her excitement could not be contained. Then she stopped and put her hands on her hips. "You're not lying to me are you?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Kyoko-chan, I would never lie to you. We are supposed to eat in the castle for lunch. Ah, and a little birdie told me that the food is exceptional." Ren uncrossed Kyoko's arms and gently turned her around to face the Princesses. "Now, behave Kyoko-chan and introduce yourself. We cannot keep these extremely busy ladies waiting forever."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And hey, PLEASE review! Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! \(^-^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! \(^o^)/ Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Kyoko was immensely enjoying her date with Ren. Lunch with all of the Disney Princesses was surreal. The food was great and she got to spend one-on-one time with all of her favorite Princesses. Also, she was having so much fun learning how to behave on a date. Ren was so comfortable to be around. Even awkward moments were turned into something funny and memorable. She had actually forgotten that they were not on a real date, but a practice date! It wasn't until Ren decided to teach her lessons four and five that she remembered the whole day was a practice date. That thought pierced her heart. She briefly wondered why she felt pain when she thought about the reason for the whole experience. She didn't have time to really examine that thought as Ren's silly lessons filled the pained sections of her heart, forcing aside her pain.

* * *

Lesson four was the start of a war between the two "lovers." Throughout lunch, Ren had been paying attention to all of the lovely ladies present (ever the gentlemanly host). However, he noticed halfway through the meal that Kyoko was very alert to the Princesses' every move and that she hardly paid him any mind. He decided to remedy that. Ren began by over complimenting each of the ladies there. Kyoko still didn't notice. So, he deepened his attack. By the time Kyoko noticed that her "boyfriend" was jealous, all of the Princesses were near fainting.

"Kyoko-chan," said Ren, "Lesson four is really simple: you should be jealous and show that you're jealous when your boyfriend flirts with other women; especially when they are nowhere near as gorgeous as you."

There was a collective sigh from the women at the table. "I wish my prince were as romantic and sweet as him" Cinderella said to Briar Rose. "All he does is buy me shoes. It's almost like he's saying 'Check. There's my romantic gift for the day'."

Kyoko turned red. "Ren-kun, you really shouldn't joke about such things. These ladies here are more beautiful than I ever will be." She shook her head at his silliness for saying such a thing.

"And that leads us to lesson five. Kyoko-chan, you should accept each and every single comment from your boyfriend as the absolute truth, unless you wish to offend him by calling him a liar." Ren laughed as Kyoko continued to shake her head. "Though, you do need to be able to distinguish the jokes from the truth." He thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't we practice differentiating the two? I'll tell you two things and you tell me which is true and which is false."

Kyoko thought for a moment. The proposal did have a certain …appeal to it. But, she could end up being subject to Ren's jokes. However, if she could outwit him… well, there's a thought. Kyoko's eyes sparked mischievously. "Well, Ren-kun, I suppose I can play alon—"

A bell chimed signaling the end of lunch. The Princesses groaned and began to move away from the table, leaving room for the mouse servants who came to clear the dishes.

"No, it was just getting to the good part!" said Jasmine.

"Oh, I just love happy endings! I think these two will be so happy for the rest of their lives. I can tell you know, the birds told me I would witness something wonderful today. I do wish I could be in on the game. I love games! They're so much fun!" Snow White clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Little Miss Sunshine" said Meg as she pushed Snow White out of the way of a mouse carrying a tower of dirty dishes. "Look, I hate to send you off, especially when I had front row seats to what promises to be a great battle," Meg looked between Kyoko and Ren, "but I need to go meet Wonder Boy to discuss…something. You two lovebirds enjoy the rest of your day."

And with that, Kyoko and Ren were escorted out of the castle by the mouse servants. They continued to wander around the World Bazaar for awhile in order to let their stomachs settle. While walking, the two lovers continued with lesson five.

"Hmm," said Ren "where should I start? Oh, I know. Which is true, you're incredibly talented or that chipmunk over there could be your cousin?" Ren pointed to a nearby chipmunk who was stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

Kyoko stopped walking and stared at Ren as if he had lost his mind. "Are you serious!? Neither statement is true! If I was talented, we wouldn't be practicing. And, who on earth would be related to a chipmunk?"

Ren had expected this answer. However, he knew he had the upper hand. He laughed deviously. "Well, I think you and the chipmunk are cousins. Your faces look exactly the same when you smile."

Kyoko continued to stare at Ren in shock. Was this really the same person? Where was the gentleman? Even the male character he was emulating from the drama was not so cruel. Then it hit her. He thought he would have an overwhelming victory in this lesson. Well, not if she had her way. The best way to win: cry then insult him.

"Ren-kun, _sniff_, you think _sniff _I'm, _sniff sniff_, fat?" Kyoko looked at him with big teary eyes. "Uwahh, _sniff sniff _I knew you _sniff_ hated me!!" Kyoko covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Ren looked dumbfounded. Did he already take the game too far? And now, what does he do? "Um…Kyoko-chan. That was a lie. You're still really bad at deciphering truths or lies, huh."

Kyoko's headed snapped up. "Well, at least I don't insult people. I mean, I could have said you looked like that giant we saw earlier but I didn't." Kyoko immediately regretted what she said when she saw that Ren figured out that she was only kidding. His eyes took on an 'Oh-is-that-so-well-two-can-play-that-game' look.

"Yes, that is true. And I could have said you look like one of Snow White's friends, but I used a chipmunk instead because I think chipmunks are very cute." Ren smirked at Kyoko. "But, I do think you are more closely related to the Dwarfs instead of chipmunks."

Kyoko was getting mad. All day long Ren had been one-upping her no matter what she did. She had no way to fight back! Kyoko crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, so now I'm a Dwarf. Thanks a lot, Colossal." She muttered.

Ren stared at her. Then, he laughed uncontrollably. "C-colossal! That's all you can come up with?"

Kyoko turned red. "But…"

* * *

And so, lesson five was carried on for the rest of the day, even during lessons six through eight. Ren would always trump Kyoko, and then she'd get mad and say or do something entirely unexpected.

Although, Kyoko's chance for revenge did come in the form of lesson eight: how to feed your boyfriend. Ren had insisted at dinner that he was entirely incapable of feeding himself (he was worn out from laughing so much). Kyoko agreed to feed him but could never quite get the food in his mouth. It landed on his cheek, his nose, and one time, the food made it to her mouth. The whole time she would say things like "Ren-kun, your mouth is so small! Is that why you never eat a lot?" The scene had everyone in the restaurant laughing. In fact, for the whole day, the park was in an uproar about the exceptionally handsome couple who loved each other dearly.

* * *

Hmm...Things are starting to come to a climax...EXCITNG!! But, what's even more exciting is the number of reviews and favorites I've gotten. Please continue to excite and inspire me by clicking on the review button and dropping a letter, word, line, or complete review! Thanks for reading!!! \(^-^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! \(^-^)/ This is chapter SEVEN! Thank you so much to all the reviewers, favoritors, etc. You guys are the greatest (but no greater than all of those who have been reading it. Please enjoy the latest chapter!!

* * *

Ren was having the most enjoyable day of his life. The woman he loved was beside him the whole day…even if she was only there because the President forced her to be with him. She was also acting incredibly cute…even though that was only a result of the day's practice. Still, Ren loved every second. He was able to shower Kyoko with all the attention and praise he wanted to; and shower her with praise he did. Because after tonight, Ren knew he might not get another chance.

That was the only downer. Even if Kyoko's words or actions were not really meant for him (though he'd like to think they were), Ren could still see that there was some truth in what she did. She was truly enjoying herself. But, after he did…that…who knows what might happen?

* * *

After the late dinner, there was still time before the infamous fireworks show began. Kyoko suggested that they walk around for a little longer; just until they needed to beat the crowd for a great seat. It would help settle their stomachs and honestly, Kyoko just wanted to have Ren to herself; without the crowd.

Conversation was light and minimal. Topics drifted from work to sillier, lighter subjects. They walked towards the fireworks spot, stopping every now and then to admire something in a shop or talk to the various characters wandering around.

Kyoko found that talking to Ren was relaxing. She wasn't nervous or anxious about anything. He also seemed to be aware of her every act or need. Once, she got sidetracked by a Mulan doll in the shop window and did not notice the large hole in the way of her path. Ren gently guided her around the hole before she fell in. Of course, Kyoko didn't notice what had happened until after she regained coherent thought.

In fact, Kyoko found that she was really enjoying her time with Ren. Several times she caught herself thinking that…maybe…it wouldn't be so bad if she could spend time with Ren like this all the time.

'Wait' Kyoko stopped walking. 'Wait. What am I thinking!? I mean…I enjoy spending time with Ren but…all the time? Wouldn't that be…dating?' Kyoko stooped to the ground and plucked at a flower on the side of the path absentmindedly, attempting to sort out her thoughts. Then she slapped her palms to her face. 'NO, no, no, no! Dating Ren? I must be crazy…why would I even think about that?' Kyoko stood up and brushed off her jeans. Then she noticed that Ren was still beside her.

"Ehe…um, I was just…" Kyoko blushed slightly. "Sorry. I…just got sidetracked."

Ren searched her face for any clues about what she had been so focused on. His unwavering gaze unnerved Kyoko, causing her blush to deepen. Ren noticed the change; his curiosity piqued. The blush was a good sign…possibly.

He decided to let Kyoko off the hook for now. "Well, that's alright. But, Kyoko-chan, we need to go on ahead and find a spot for the fireworks show. Come on; if we don't hurry, all of the best spots will be taken." Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled gently.

The sudden pull on her hand caused Kyoko to stumble. Kyoko hands grasped at air in a futile attempt to catch the fall. She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes. Suddenly she fell into a soft object. Confused, Kyoko opened her eyes and found that she was staring at the ground. Her hands had grabbed onto Ren's arm. She twisted around and found herself staring face-to-face with Ren; she could feel a blush spread over her face due to the close proximity.

Kyoko stared into Ren's green eyes. 'Wow…his eyes, they're so pretty…ah, it's that same fragrance I smelt in Karuizawa…so comforting.' Kyoko subconsciously leaned further into Ren's embrace.

Seconds later, Kyoko's eyes snapped open. 'Shoot! What am I doing?!' She quickly stepped out of Ren's embrace.

"Tsu-su, R-Ren-kun! Um…thank you very much! You saved me from a nasty fall…ah, I guess I should have been more careful…ehe, um…" Kyoko crossed her arms and lowered her head, willing herself to stop blushing.

"N-no, Kyoko-chan. It was my fault; I shouldn't have pulled so hard. I don't know my own strength it seems."

It was a few minutes before either of them could move. They slowly made their way towards the fireworks display, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

* * *

The closer to the main event they got, the more crowded it became. Ren maneuvered easily through the crowd. Kyoko, however, did not have such luck. She was so distracted by the earlier events that she did not notice she had been separated from Ren. By the time Kyoko came out of her reveries, Ren was nowhere to be found.

'Oh no, oh no! What do I do?' Kyoko frantically looked around, hoping, praying for a glimpse of Ren. 'Why did I have to lose him? I should have paid more attention…what if he never finds me?' Kyoko continued to push her way through the crowd. "Ren-kun… Ren-kun…Ren!"

An announcement came on over the park's intercom system. "Attention, guests. Tonight's fireworks show will begin in ten minutes. The best views are from the Main Street Shopping Center and at the Palace Plaza. For your safety all rides will be closed until after the fireworks. They will reopen and stay open until the park closes at eleven due to the special holiday. Again, the fireworks show will begin in ten minutes and all rides will be closed until after the display."

Suddenly, lights on the street went out. Everything went silent. Kyoko was forced to stop yelling after she was shushed by those around her. She made her way over to one of the stores that lined the street and leaned against the wall.

'There's no way this can be happening.' Tears filled Kyoko's eyes as fear began to creep over her. 'I hate being alone…why can't I find him? Oh, what do I do know?' The tears threatened to spill over as Kyoko continued to worry. Kyoko put her face in her hands.

* * *

Ren was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Kyoko had wandered off. All he could think about was the look on Kyoko's face after he had saved her from falling. He had been captivated by her gaze; the blush on her face was too cute, but when she leaned into him, he almost lost control.

'Well, if things keep going in this direction, it will almost certainly be an added bonus to the President's plan.' Ren ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'I almost wish that moment had never ended.'

Ren suddenly noticed the crowd. He looked back to see if Kyoko was still keeping up. But, Kyoko was not in sight.

"Kyoko-chan…Kyoko-chan…Kyoko?" Ren scanned the crowd, searching for the petite woman. When he heard no response, he started to move through the crowd, constantly calling her name.

An announcement was made over the intercom but, Ren was too busy looking for Kyoko to pay the park's announcement any mind. Suddenly, the lights went out and everything went silent. 'Great, just what I need. No light and I cannot yell. How am I supposed to find her now?' Ren headed towards the thinner part of the crowd; nearest the shops. 'If I'm over here maybe I'll have a better view of the crowd.'

"Chika, do you see that girl over by the wall?" One of the girls nearest to Ren pointed out the wall to her friend. "She looks as though she's about to cry; do you think she got dumped?"

The girl looked over to where her friend had pointed. "Niki, I think she's lost…maybe she got dumped but, doesn't she look more scared than sad?"

Ren ran off in the direction the girls were looking. It might not be Kyoko but that's the best clue he had.

* * *

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' Kyoko tried to regain control of her emotions. 'It's okay. I'll just wait here. If he doesn't come by the end of the fireworks…I'll go to the front entrance and wait there.' The tears still threatened to fall. 'It's alright, really. He won't leave me here.'

A shadowy figure approached her. The first firework of the display lit up the sky. It was enough light to see the approaching person.

"Kyoko…" Ren pulled Kyoko off the wall and into his arms.

"R-ren…I, I was so scared. I thought…" Kyoko began to cry as Ren pulled her tighter.

"You thought that I had left you? Do you not trust me? I would never leave you!" Ren grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his. "Don't you know that I could never leave you?" Ren wiped off the tears from her face.

Kyoko's cries softened to a sniffle. "I knew that, I really did. But…I've been left alone or behind so much that I…"

Ren placed a finger on her lips. "Kyoko, I would never leave you. See, didn't I come find you?" Kyoko slowly nodded. "Now, there's still a little bit of the fireworks left. Let's go watch it together, hmm? I'll hold onto this" Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and softly kissed it "so we don't get separated again."

Kyoko dazedly followed after Ren. They watched the rest of the fireworks display together. On their way back to the car, Ren put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Lesson nine, Kyoko-chan. Time apart makes the heart grow fonder."

Kyoko blushed. In some ways, what Ren said was true. All Kyoko could think of was Ren and how much she cared for him, needed him. Perhaps, this practice date had made her heart grow fonder.

* * *

Ren was glad Kyoko seemed to be content to wander in her thoughts as they drove back to Aoi-san's place: it left him free to wander his own.

So much had happened during one day. His emotions were on a rollercoaster that wasn't slowing down or stopping anytime soon. He still had to complete the task the President had given him.

After all that had happened, Ren was still not ready to do as he had been told. There was no way that Kyoko would forgive him, and the day had gone too smoothly for one man's twisted views of life to ruin that perfection.

Ren turned into the parking lot of Aoi-san's shop. He parked the car and looked at Kyoko. She was stunning. The best part was that he was the only one to have realized that. Ren supposed the saying was true: one man's trash is another man's treasure.

"Kyoko-chan, we're here. Let's go inside so Aoi-san and Amaya-san can begin their work. It is late." Ren got out of the car and walked around to her side to open her door.

"Ah, so we are. Well, I suppose we should hurry. It was very kind of them to stay up this late." Kyoko walked to the door of the shop.

* * *

Removing makeup. That was the worst part of Kyoko's job as an actor.

"But, I suppose all magic must come to an end." Kyoko said wistfully as she stared at her clean face in the mirror.

Amaya-san giggled softly. "Mogami-san, there was no magic involved. In fact, the only 'magic', if you will, to makeup is its power to enhance what is already there. Makeup does not create something entirely knew: that's the job of masks." Kyoko had a blank look on her face. Amaya-san giggled again. "What I'm trying to say is that…you already are beautiful. I did not have to do anything…impressive to get you to look like you did today."

Kyoko thought for a moment. "So…you're saying…I…"

Amaya-san smiled and placed a hand on Kyoko's cheek. "What I'm saying is that even when you have no makeup on, you are still beautiful. And you should never believe anyone who says otherwise."

Kyoko smiled back at Amaya-san. In an emotionally-charged voice she said, "Thank you. Thank you so much…for all you have done."

* * *

Ren was waiting with Aoi-san in the parlor. He saw the girls come out of the dressing room. This time, Kyoko did not seem depressed by the fact that her makeup had been removed.

Ren turned and bowed to the couple. "Thank you so much for all you have done today. If you are ever in need of advertising, please, don't hesitate to call. And, I will definitely recommend you to everyone."

Kyoko bowed also. "Yes, for me as well. Again, thank you so much for everything."

Aoi-san smiled and shook Ren's hand. "It's no problem I assure you. We are always happy to do Takarada-san a favor. And, I will keep your offers in mind."

Amaya-san smiled and pulled Kyoko into a small hug. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed today. Always remember what I told you, okay?"

Kyoko smiled back and whispered another "Thank you" to the older woman before leaving the store with Ren.

* * *

Ren started the car and headed towards the Daruma-ya. Conversation was light and often lulled into a comfortable silence. While at a red light a block away from the restaurant, Ren thought of a good way to broach the last phase of the President's plan.

"Kyoko-chan, there actually is one more thing the President had on the list for us to do. I was just unsure if you would need to be home by now. It won't take long but…"

Kyoko wondered what else the President had in store for them. She was tired but, curiosity got did say that we needed to do everything on the list."

Ren nodded his head. "Yes, that's true. If I remember correctly, at this turn there is a small park. I think if we go there it will be best."

Now Kyoko was really unable to figure out what was going on. Perhaps, the President had set up a star-gazing site or something. The sky was unusually clear enough to see the stars.

Ren parked the car outside of the park. They got out and headed down the path, following the path that led closer to Kyoko's home. At the top of the hill, they stopped and looked at the stars.

Ren soon turned his attention from the stars to Kyoko. She was much more beautiful than the night sky. He gently grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Then, he pulled her face down and leaned in. With his face a hair's breadth from hers he searched her eyes, willing her to run. When she didn't, he released his hold on her shoulders and moved back a half step.

Ren sighed and then took a deep breath, using the time to summon up his courage. Once again, he faced Kyoko. This time he gently tilted her chin up to him and bent over to shorten the gap between them. In a husky voice, he said, "Kyoko-chan, this is the final lesson. Lesson ten: how to recover…"

* * *

Wow... (=^-^=) that's all I got to say. Actually there is one more thing. Please review, whether it's good, bad, or indifferent! Bye Byes!! \(^-^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! \(^-^)/ Thanks again to all the reviewers and favoriters for this and my other stories. Now, here's one more chapter!

* * *

Kyoko didn't know why but, she was a little nervous when Ren parked the car. Her nerves didn't settle down as they started to walk on the path that led to her house. At the top of the hill, Kyoko was sure her heart was beating loud enough for Ren to hear and hard enough to cause an earthquake. One thing she did know for sure; she was hoping for something she hadn't hoped for in a while.

Kyoko tried to calm her nerves by focusing on the brilliant stars in the sky. Ordinarily, she could only think about all of the fairies who lived on those stars but tonight, she couldn't even see the stars. All she could see was a moving picture; flashes of Ren's different faces and actions, or flashes of the different things she had experienced with him today.

So many thoughts were swirling in her mind. But, trying to hold onto any particular one was like trying to contain a tornado in a soda bottle. As Kyoko looked up at the stars, she let her mind wander. The chaos provided a peace; she didn't have to focus on why she was nervous, she just knew she was.

* * *

Seconds later, Kyoko felt Ren's hands on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him. 'I can see why actresses fall in love with him. It seems as though everything he does is just for her. And, he is so handsome.' Kyoko thought as Ren touched her face.

Kyoko's breath caught in her throat when he suddenly leaned in. 'Wh-what is he doing? Is there something on my face? Or could he…' Kyoko stared back at Ren and found that while her mind whispered 'Run away!' her body, or, maybe her heart said 'It's alright. Stay here.' When Ren pulled back, Kyoko felt disappointed and only a little relieved. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was surprised when Ren leaned in once again.

His voice was deeper, more…emotional as he said, "Kyoko-chan, this is the final lesson. Lesson ten: how to recover…"

Her own voice seemed lower than normal. "Recover from what?" she whispered.

Ren looked at her one last time with a hint of pain in his eyes. "Kyoko…"

Kyoko couldn't stand the wait. "Ren…kiss me."

Ren laughed cruelly as he pushed her away. "Ahahaha, really Mogami-san. You are too funny! Did you think I would actually kiss you much less date you?" Ren took two steps away from her. An evil smirk was on his face. "Oh, but that line was priceless: 'Ren…kiss me.' Thanks to that I won my bet with several of the actors in LME." Ren turned around and started to walk away, not looking back. "Thanks for the laugh, Mogami-san, and for helping me make a profit. I'll see you around."

All Kyoko could do was stare at the ground.

* * *

Ren practically ran back to his car. All sense of reason had vanished. Once inside the car, Ren got out his phone and dialed the President's personal line.

The President picked up on the first tone and said in a cheerful voice, "Hello, Ren!" There was no response. "…it is you Ren, right? Ren….Ren…R—en?" The President asked hesitantly.

"President…I'm here. I have done as you asked." Ren replied in a voice devoid of all emotion. He simply did not have the strength to fool with this man. "President, if you don't mind…I need to get some rest. Tomorrow is a busy day and I—"

"Ren," the President said gently, "Ren, you need to come to my place. You don't sound well at all and you know that I never liked the idea of my 'son' being all on his own. You must spend the night here, I insist."

Ren couldn't find the strength to argue. He sighed. "Very well. I'll be there momentarily. However, do not invite Yashiro over. I don't think I will be able to deal with one busybody, much less two." With that Ren hung up the phone.

Putting his head on the steering wheel, Ren sighed. He had never been so emotionally drained before; he almost wished he was a girl so he could cry.

Crying. Was that what Kyo…Mogami-san was doing right now? Ren couldn't bear to think of what this…event had done to her. She still wasn't over her mother's or Sh-Sho's rejection; what would the rejection of a third important person in her life do to her? Even if his 'importance' was only at the level of sempai.

* * *

Kyoko was unable to function. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Over and over again Ren's words played in her head, like a broken record player. She found herself unable to focus on her thoughts, feelings, or next course of action.

A sharp trill rang out in the night sky, snapping Kyoko out of her trance. She dug the ringing phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Moko-san.

Kyoko answered the phone in a dead voice. "Moko-san…hello."

"Mo, you sure know how to worry people. I called your guardians home twenty minutes ago! They said you were supposed to be home by ten-thirty; it's eleven-thirty! Kyoko…Kyoko, are you even listening to me?" Kanae said irritably.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kanae started to worry even more. "Kyoko? Is…something wrong?"

Kyoko voice started to break as she spoke. "I-I don't know. I…don't know what to do."

Kanae sensed her friend's need for comfort. Ordinarily, she would never reveal her true feelings for Kyoko as a friend but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kanae sighed. She didn't want to confess this. "Mo…listen. I was worried when you didn't show up so…I headed out to your place. I'm about five minutes away now. Go home, tell your guardians that I'm coming over, and then, we'll talk. Okay?" Kanae listened for any response.

Kyoko paused to think. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." And with that, she hung up the phone.

* * *

Ren was seated on the ornate Victorian couch in the President's office. His head was in his hands as though he was trying to block out the world. Everything was going so well. But then, to do that to her…she would never get over this.

The President sighed as he watched Ren drown in his misery from his desk. He needed to do something that would comfort him. "Ren…you know, I had you do that to her because she needs the pain fresh in her mind for her scene tomorrow. I—"

Ren's head snapped up. He looked at the President with a look close to hatred. "She has that sort of pain 'fresh in her mind'. Pain that was caused by her mother or even Sho. She didn't need any more pain!" Ren put his head back in his hands. "And now, she hates me."

The President smiled sadly. "Ren, I wouldn't have made you hurt her if I knew she couldn't handle it. Besides, did she actually say she hated you?" Ren shook his head. "You see, there's still hope."

"No, there isn't." Ren got up and walked to the large window. He looked out at the cityscape. Then he turned to the President. "I…when I had to…it reminded me of my past." Ren leaned back against the glass, his eyes stared vacantly ahead. "I treated a lot of girls callously. And…there was one girl at school that was the center of a bet." As the memories came flooding back, Ren closed his eyes. "She was cute, not beautiful but, cute. And, she was innocent; you know…the kind that hasn't dated because they're too wrapped up in studying or helping others or something. The guys were angry with me because they couldn't get a girl to pay them half-a-mind so they proposed a bet. They bet that I couldn't get her to say 'kiss me' after one day of dating. I accepted, and won. But, I always felt horrible about that one girl."

"So, this brought back a lot of painful memories and emotions." The President said, already knowing the answer.

Ren opened his eyes at looked at the President. Hurt was written all over his face. "Yeah, but the only difference between this time and that time is that…I love Kyoko. I never wanted to do anything to hurt her. The truth about my past will hurt her enough."

The President got up and walked over to Ren. "Ren, listen. It's true that Mogami-kun's mother and childhood friend hurt her. But, they're not the kind of pain she needs to portray tomorrow. When Mogami-kun thinks of her mother, she hurts because she feels she never measured up to her mother's standards. When she thinks of Sho, she still feels revenge first then the pain her put her through." The President put a hand on Ren's shoulder. "The kind of pain she needs to portray tomorrow is the pain of losing a lover."

Ren tried to argue. "She already knows that pain. She loved Sh—"

"No. She never loved Sho. Maybe Mogami-kun hasn't realized it yet but, she only loved Sho like all of your fans love you. What she thought was a romantic love really wasn't." The President smiled gently. "But you Ren, she loves you."

Ren stared at the President. Had he lost his mind? First, he orders the demise of his every hope by betraying the only girl he ever really loved and then, that same man has the audacity to give him false hope!

The President walked back to his desk. "I see you don't believe me. Ren, have you ever noticed the way she looks at you when you two are together?" The President looked at his favorite 'son' with a smirk. "Or, are you too busy trying to keep a poker face on so as not to reveal your actual feelings?"

A light blush was on Ren's cheeks as he spoke. "I…I do no such thing. But, no, I have never paid any attention to her looks." Ren's blush grew a shade darker.

"Hmph…I suppose you thought her cuteness was just because she was cute and not because of any underlying feelings." The President glanced at Ren. He had looked over just in time to see his blush grow even darker. The President hid a laugh. "Well, she looks at you the same way you look at her. Of course, it's not as strong of a look because she hasn't realized her feelings. But once she does well, Mogami-kun certainly will have 'I love Tsuruga, Ren' written all over her face."

Ren turned his back to the President. Once more he stared out at the scene before him. He wouldn't allow himself to believe in false hope. 'As if. As of tomorrow, the only facial expression she'll make when it comes to me is one of hate.' Ren closed his eyes and thought about how much he wished the entire day were a dream; if only he could speak to Kyoko like he had before the assignment.

* * *

Kanae was stunned. She had just sat through a three hour retelling of an entire day's agenda. She was stunned because, for all the fairies and princesses and…girly things that happened during the day, Kyoko never once became giddy, got sidetracked, used sickening hand motions, or had sparkly facial expressions. In fact, she never moved from her kneeling position on the floor with her head down. And when Kyoko talked about Tsuruga-san, there was none of the usual pride in her tone or soft look in her eyes. Kanae was stunned because for three hours Kyoko wore the look of the living dead.

"And so, that's what happened." Kyoko finally looked up at Kanae. "Moko-san, did I…did I do something wrong? I mean, I forgot that this was a practice but I—"

Kanae's furious face stopped Kyoko from saying anything more. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's all that man's fault! I-I, I think I'm going to hurt him!" Kanae started to get up from the floor.

"Moko-san, he…Tsuruga-san didn't do anything wrong. He…I…" Kyoko held up her hands to stop Kanae from moving out the door.

Kanae turned around sharply. She practically glared at Kyoko. "Oh, yeah? You think he did nothing wrong? I'll tell you what he did wrong." Kanae started to yell. "He toyed with your feelings. He knew you had forgotten that this was a practice date and he still strung you along. And for what? All so he could fulfill his wish that you would actually love him back!" Emotionally stunted, Kanae sank to the floor. "That's unacceptable, Kyoko. No man should do that to anyone; especially not to my best friend."

Kyoko stared at Kanae. Once again, her thoughts were swirling, trying to comprehend the new stream of information. "Moko-san…I don't understand…"

Kanae returned Kyoko's stare. "You really are dense, Kyoko. I'm saying Tsuruga-san loves you and that you love him. He was frustrated because he thought you didn't love him. So when the opportunity presented itself to go on a date with you" Kanae pointed at Kyoko, "the love of his life, he took it without a second thought. And when you forgot that this was all a fake, he took advantage of the situation. Bottom line: you love Tsuruga-san and Tsuruga-san loves you."

"I…Tsuruga-san and me? Moko-san, are you alright? There is no way that THE Tsuruga, Ren would love…me." Kyoko shook her head. It was something too impossible to believe.

"Really. You think Tsuruga-san doesn't love you?" Kyoko shook her head once more. "But, you're not denying that you love Tsuruga-san?" If Kyoko wouldn't accept the fact that Tsuruga-san loved her, it must be because she hasn't realized she loves him.

Kyoko stared at Kanae as though she was stupid. "Moko-san, it should be obvious that I don't love Tsuruga-san. Do you see me acting like all of those crazy fan girls?"

"Kyoko, even you should know that while fans do hold a sort of love for idols, it's not the same as a romantic love." Kanae looked at Kyoko and saw that she had a blank look on her face. "Mo, you stupid child. Fans love idols because of their talent or their looks or other useless things like that. Romantic love is the kind of love that is all…girly. You know…" Kanae was still looking at a blank face, "oh, you don't know. Um…the kind of love that has feelings of…how do you explain this…ah…oh, of wanting to be together or feeling safe when you're with him or…things like that."

Kyoko's face had a look of recognition. "Oh, you mean the kind of love that wants something more! Like, dating or something…"

Kanae felt relieved. "Yeah that's the one. It's completely different from fan girl love. You must have felt something like that for Tsuruga-san." Kanae said with hope in her voice.

"Nope, not at all." Kyoko quickly replied.

Kanae sighed. Really, did she have to do all the thinking? "Wrong answer. Your entire account of today was full of signs that you love him."

"It was not!"

"Was too." Kanae searched for proof. "Listen here: first, you were excited about going on a date…WITH Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko protested. "That's because he's my sempai!"

"Sempai and kouhai don't go out on DATES, Kyoko. Dates are for lovers." Kanae stressed.

"It was practice!"

"You were still excited! Anyways, point two. You were worried about his health."

"Anyone would be! He was really pale." Oh, she had her there.

"Fine." Kanae moved on. "Three: you thought he was handsome; you even blushed. And, you couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he was the entire day. Your hearbeat sped up-you said that not me."

Kyoko was silent. She couldn't argue with that.

"Four, you let him call you by your name. And what was with the 'I'm not particularly fond of the character's names'? That's like asking to be called by name!" Kanae knew that had to have struck a nerve.

"It is not! And he tricked me into calling each other by name." Kyoko tried to fight back.

"Mo, a trick like that! Any two-year old could see that he really wanted to call you by name." Kanae was not about to let her friend run away from the truth. "You enjoyed your date with him, wanted to do it again, wouldn't mind if the two of you were dating! Not to mention the fact that you felt hurt every time he mentioned a lesson during lunch because it reminded you that the whole day was a hoax, a sham." Kyoko stared at Kanae, recognition dawning on her face. Kanae knew she had to continue even if it hurt. "Kyoko, you knew the whole day was a sham but you still indulged and let yourself believe that you really WERE going on a date with Tsuruga-san. When you were lost, you wanted him to come save you. Not me, not the President, not Sho, not anyone else. You were afraid that he had left you alone and when he found you, you thought it was the best thing that ever happened to you. And when you were in the park, you asked him to kiss you because you wanted him to kiss you. When he didn't, it hurt because… because you love him." Kanae was panting, trying to catch her breath.

Kyoko thought over all that Kanae had said. Thoughts of Tsuruga-san swam in her head, thoughts even from before today. Like how he had given her Princess Rosa. She knew that Princess Rosa was the actual gift and not a gift from fairies. But, a part of her wanted to erase the fact that she knew; all so she wouldn't have to face the fact that she loved Ren.

Tears fell down Kyoko's cheeks. "M-Moko-san, you're right. I…I do love him. I…it hurts. It hurts so much." Kyoko whispered as the tears came flooding down.

Kanae didn't know how to comfort Kyoko as she had never faced the same problem. So, she simply kneeled beside her best friend, pulled her into a tight hug, and held her as she cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

The President of LME sighed. In all his years in the entertainment industry, he had never seen two people so difficult to put together. He had chosen this assignment for both Ren and Mogami-kun because he knew that, even if there was a lot of pain to work through, once on the other side of that pain, they could both finally be free to love.

However, he hadn't realized just how much pain there was to work through. He did not regret his decision but…maybe he felt a little guilty. The President had faith in his skills though. In all of his years of matchmaking there has never been a failed match.

The President stared out his office window. He wondered just how long it would take for the entire city stretched out before him to be filled with love. All he knew was that he was doing his part, one scheme at a time.

* * *

Umm...If you wish to yell, scream, vent your frustrations, or actually review, has made it easy. You can get direct access to me by clicking on the review button. If you made it this far, Thanks for Reading! \(^-^)/


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Sorry this took so long! (TT-TT) Anyways, this will help tide you over until the next post....hopefully. _

* * *

Kyoko stumbled out of the house. She walked to her bike, rubbing her eyes. This morning, she had woken up with a massive headache. But, Moko-san was right there beside her, holding her hand like she would never let anything bad happen again.

Luckily, Moko-san had thought to put a cold rag over her eyes the night before so the swelling wouldn't be as bad. By now, there was hardly any redness or swelling. Plus, she had an extra thirty minutes to get to the studio.

Kyoko smiled softly as she undid the lock on her bike. She was really lucky to have a great friend like Moko-san. Kyoko was positive that she would not be able to act professionally had she not had Moko-san to encourage her.

Kyoko got on her bike and pedaled lazily towards the park, the scene of the crime, as it were. It was a longer route but, with the extra time and the many things to sort through, Kyoko felt the soothing aura of the park was necessary.

As she wound her way on the paved path, Kyoko gave into the quiet comfort the empty park provided. This early in the morning, the park was undisturbed; a perfect place for her to reflect on yesterday's events without upsetting herself.

One of those things was professionalism. Kyoko knew what was expected of her; she was confident that when she returned to the set of Dark Moon tomorrow; her Mio would be impeccable. But, what about when she was not acting as Mio? Would she be able to act naturally around Re—Tsuruga-san? She couldn't avoid him…he had taught her that much about the responsibilities of a professional.

Kyoko felt another stab of pain in her heart. Tsuruga-san had taught her so much…just thinking about what he had done for her hurt. If it hurt this much to think about him, how much more would it hurt to see him? Kyoko got off the path and gently laid her bike down. She sat on the grass near the creek and enjoyed the light breeze that caressed her face.

'Moko-san says that I love him…that's true, right? I mean, subconsciously, I started to feel more for him but…is that really love? And now that I know he hates me…do I still love him?' Kyoko plucked absentmindedly at a summer daisy, pulling off each petal individually. 'I'm so confused… Moko-san…help!'

Just then, Kyoko's ten-minutes-till-I-have-to-be-somewhere alarm rang. "Oh no, oh no, I'm going to be late if I don't get going! I don't have time to think about this now!" Kyoko got on her bike and hurriedly pedaled to the studio.

The light breeze picked up the scattered daisy petals. It lifted them gently, swirled the forgotten petals, and then let them settle on the softly flowing water. If Kyoko had been paying attention, she would have noticed that there were twenty-one of the orange daisy petals: just enough to say "He loves me."

* * *

Kyoko managed to arrive on time. She quickly went to the dressing room to get ready for the shoot. Unlike some of her other work, the entire project would be filmed on one set and in sequential order. Thus, Kyoko's only costume was a school uniform.

Moments later, Kyoko stepped out of the dressing room. She scanned the set for the director. Kyoko spotted him talking to her co-star by the window. Quickly, she headed towards him.

"Director, Good morning!" Kyoko bowed respectfully.

The director looked up from his conversation. "Ah, Kyoko-san. Good morning. You're just in time to hear the directions for today's scene." The director looked at the boy to his left. "Kenji-san, this is Kyoko-san. She will be playing Nobuko-chan."

Kenji stepped forward and gave a slight bow in Kyoko's direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko-san. I've seen your _Dark Moon_ work; I'm excited to work with you."

"Now that you two have gotten to know each other, let's go over a few details. First, have you both read over the script?" Both Kenji and Kyoko nodded.

"Good. This scene will be filmed in the order the script was written. However, the last phrase of the scene will be ad-libbed." The director turned to Kenji. "Kenji-san, you already have a general idea of where this scene needs to flow. Remember who your character is." Kenji nodded.

"Kyoko-san, I need you to follow Kenji-san's lead and do your very best. What we are looking for is your initial reactions, so don't worry about perfection. I'm sure you'll give me the results I'm looking for."

The director moved away from the two actors.

"Now, I want you both to run through the entire scene. Most of the camera positions are correct but, if something is no good, we'll start from the top.

* * *

_Reviews are helpful and they are always welcome! Until next time! \(^-^)/_


End file.
